


Countdown to Luck

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompts# 118 and 119: Felix Felicis and Counting the Days.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Countdown to Luck

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompts# 118 and 119: Felix Felicis and Counting the Days.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Countdown to Luck

~

“You should come home with me one weekend,” said Al.

Scorpius looked up from his Auror training materials. “Okay. When?” 

“Next month? Lily’ll be back from Harpies camp, and she promised to bring friends.” Al grinned. “Cute ones.”

“That’s your needs met, then,” Scorpius deadpanned. 

Al hummed. “Actually, James’ll be home from Romania, too.” 

“Oh?” said Scorpius, striving to sound casual. “Was he gone?” 

“Like you haven’t been counting the days?”

Scorpius made a rude gesture. 

Al laughed. “Sorry, you’re not my type. James, however—” 

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Just let me know when.” _So I can plan_.

“Will do.” 

~

Luckily, Al gave plenty of notice. “How’s five weeks sound?” he said one night during a rotation that had left them both exhausted and counting the days until it was over.

Scorpius, collapsed on the sofa, nodded. “Brilliant. I need a break.” 

“Me, too.” Al groaned. “I swear, Robards is trying to kill us.” 

“Maybe so,” said Scorpius. “An Auror ghost corps probably requires less upkeep.” 

Al laughed, then groaned. “Ow, stop making me laugh! It hurts. And why’s there no way to get out of this rotation early? We need Felix Felicis, damnit.”

Scorpius smirked, and began to plot.

~

“You’re plotting,” Al said three weeks later. 

Scorpius coughed. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been brewing something, something secret.” Al crossed his arms. “What is it?” 

Sighing, Scorpius explained.

Al blinked. “You don’t need Felix Felicis to visit my family!” 

Scorpius snorted. “I need all the help I can get.”

“Right,” Al murmured. “Because life as a gorgeous, gay wizard’s tough?” 

“It is!” 

Al shook his head. “Maybe it used to be. Even your parents are okay with it!” 

“That doesn’t mean they’re not counting the days until I ‘come to my senses’.” 

Al snorted. “It’ll be fine. You’ll see.” 

~

Scorpius brewed, counting the days until his Felix Felicis would be ready. He completed it with a day to spare, and the morning of the visit, he took it, fingers crossed. 

Al just rolled his eyes when he emerged from the potions lab. “Feeling lucky?”

Scorpius, grinned. “Definitely.” 

“Welcome, Scorpius,” said Mr Potter when they arrived. “Good to see you again. Let’s sit and chat before dinner, shall we? I hear your last rotation kicked your arses.” 

Scorpius grinned. “Yes, sir.” 

When Lily appeared with friends, Scorpius greeted them politely, but it was when James arrived that things went pear-shaped. 

~

“James!” Mrs Potter cried. “You’re home!” 

“Hey, Mum!” James looked gorgeous. He’d clearly bulked up while being away, and as he embraced his mother, Scorpius admired the play of his muscles. 

“We’ve visitors,” Mr Potter said, hugging James, too. “Al and Lily brought friends.” 

Scorpius hung back, watching as Al flirted with Lily’s friends. Trying to get near James proved problematic, however. Until dinner. 

Sitting beside him, Scorpius counted the minutes before saying, “How was your trip away?” 

James smiled. “Brilliant. Working with dragons was fun. How’s Auror training going?”

“Great!” And Scorpius gestured expansively, knocking gravy across James’ lap. 

~

“Shit!” Scorpius cried. “Fuck—” He clapped a hand over his mouth. 

James stood. “I’ll…change.” 

Scorpius buried his face in his hands. 

“Right,” said Al into the ensuing silence, “we need more gravy. Come, Scorpius.” 

Once Al dragged him into the kitchen, Scorpius groaned. “I cursed before your parents! I’ve been counting the days to this visit, slaving over Felix Felicis, and now this!” 

“Please. They’ve heard those words before.” Al grinned. “We’ll say you’re drunk. It’ll be fine.”

Scorpius groaned. “James’ll never fancy me now.”

“Fancy you?” said James.

Spinning, Scorpius saw James standing there, and moaning, he Disapparated. 

~

Scorpius appeared at Malfoy Manor’s gates. Groaning, he sunk to his haunches. 

Once he’d collected himself, he stood, studying his childhood home. 

Inside were his parents, who’d welcome him and not ask questions. He wouldn’t have to tell them how he’d been pining for a Potter, or how he’d spent a month making Felix Felicis, only to have it fail spectacularly.

But he had to face the Boggart sometime. Yes, he’d embarrassed himself, but at least James knew how he felt. And if he avoided Scorpius, at least that was an answer. 

And with that cold comfort, he Apparated home. 

~

“Lucky potion my arse!” Scorpius muttered, shoving open the door. “Idiot.” 

“I think you’re being hard on yourself,” said James, who was sitting on the sofa. 

Scorpius gaped at him. “How’d you get here?” 

James shrugged. “Al.” 

Scorpius groaned. “That arseh—”

James coughed. “In his defence, I _made_ him Floo me here. We should talk.” 

“This day can’t get any worse,” Scorpius sighed, “so sure.” 

James smiled. “I wouldn’t say that. It’s not every day someone counts the days till they see you, and Felix Felicis is tough to brew. I’m…flattered.” 

“Yeah?” 

James patted the seat beside him. “Definitely.”

~

Scorpius settled beside him. Unable to look James in the face, he stared into his hands. “So,” he said when the silence got unbearable. “You wanted to talk?” 

James hummed. “Al told Mum and Dad that you took Felix Felicis, and Dad almost lost it laughing.” 

Scorpius blinked. “He did?” 

“Yep. Apparently, he took some when he was in school and it had a similar effect.” 

“It failed dismally?” Scorpius muttered.

James clasped Scorpius’ hand. “It worked perfectly.” And leaning in, he kissed Scorpius. When they separated, Scorpius was panting. 

“So now what?” Scorpius asked. 

James grinned. “More snogging?” 

“Brilliant.” 

~

When the Floo sounded, James stopped caressing Scorpius. “That’s Al. He promised he’d warn before returning.” 

Scorpius began getting dressed, but it was too late, Al was coming through the fireplace. 

Eyeing their dishevelled state, Al grinned. “I’ve been counting the days till this happened.” He winked at Scorpius. “Still think Felix Felicis is a waste of time?” 

Scorpius held up two fingers. 

Al laughed. “Relax, I’m not here to stay. I’ve a date with Lily’s friend Sara. Don’t wait up.” 

Snorting, Scorpius pulled James to his feet. “We won’t,” he said, dragging him towards his room. And they didn’t. 

~


End file.
